


The Twelve Days of Scorbus

by hogwartsahoy



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Boyfriends, Family, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, One Shot Collection, Presents, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogwartsahoy/pseuds/hogwartsahoy
Summary: "It’s Christmas time! This is meant to be a happy time and I am not going to let you be a downer on this night. We are going to go to this party and ignore people’s weird looks and we are going to drink as much firewhisky and butterbeer as we want and then I am going to drag you onto the dance floor and you won’t even be able to protest."Twelve Christmas themed Scorbus one shots, updated throughout the month of December!
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 26
Kudos: 115





	1. Dress Robes

**Author's Note:**

> Happy December! I had other ideas for posting Christmas themed things in December, but now I'm just going to be posting twelve Scorbus themed one shots at random points throughout December and I'm very excited about it. I hope you're excited to read them!
> 
> Twitter: @hogwartsahoy

Albus frowned and tugged at the sleeves of his robes. They were too long and he was uncomfortable and he just really _really_ did not want to go to this party at the Ministry. It was bound to be full of snobby wizards who were just going to look at him with judgmental eyes the entire time and really, he’d rather do anything else. The idea of staying home with Scorpius and watching Christmas films on the couch or drinking his entire weight in hot chocolate sounded much better than a fancy Christmas party.

He was going to do it for his father, though. He’d asked, and Albus had said yes and he wasn’t going to let him down by changing his mind at the last minute. He just… wasn’t planning on having a good time while he did it.

Luckily, his father had allowed him a plus one, so Scorpius was going to be by his side the entire time and if he was looking forward to anything at the party, it was that.

Behind him, Scorpius finished pulling his own dress robes on. They were a much prettier set than Albus’ own – a deep purple, plum-like colour that made his hair so much more vibrant and bright. It looked beautiful all the time, but tonight especially. Albus kept an eye on him in the mirror in front of him, and his lips twitched up from his frown into a smile just a little. He kind of never wanted to stop looking at him and how happy he looked.

Albus spun around. “How come they look that good on you and not on me, huh?”

With a cheeky smirk, Scorpius turned around and looked at his boyfriend. “I think they look really nice on you, Albus. They’re such a nice colour and they match your eyes, too.”

“Scorpius. _Really_?” Albus looked down at his robes. “These robes are such a dark green they look _brown._ I look terrible. I should have went with the black ones that I saw in that shop. And I knew you were getting the plum ones all along, so brown doesn’t even match. I don’t even match my own _boyfriend._ How sad is that?” He shrunk into himself a little as he spoke and then slumped down into the closest chair. “Tonight is going to _be_ terrible. Can I stay in this chair all night? Can you just make an excuse for me?”

Scorpius laughed softly and crossed the room to crouch in front of Albus. He held out his hands for Albus to take and, after, a moment he placed them in Scorpius’ hands – and swallowed them up with the length of the sleeves at the same time.

He couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“You look _wonderful,_ Albus. The colour suits you and they really do match your eyes. I personally believe you are going to be the best looking wizard at this party. And who cares if we don’t match? We’ve never really matched anyway. A Potter and a Malfoy could never _truly_ match, other than when we both wore our uniform.”

Albus raised an eyebrow. “Me, the best looking wizard at the party? Scorpius, have you seen _yourself_?”

His cheeks reddened. “Stop it.” He paused. “Stop putting yourself down, Albus Potter. It’s _Christmas_ time! This is meant to be a happy time and I am not going to let you be a downer on this night. We are going to go to this party and ignore people’s weird looks and we are going to drink as much firewhisky and butterbeer as we want and _then_ I am going to drag you onto the dance floor and you won’t even be able to protest.”

Slowly, Albus’ lips started to quirk up into a small smile. “Well... what if I drag you out onto the dance floor first? Then can I protest when you drag me out there later because I’ve had enough dancing?” He gave his hands a squeeze. “You really think it won’t be that bad?”

“Even if it _is_ bad, we have each other. And we can go home whenever you want. I know your dad would understand. Let’s just… just _go._ Just go and then we can say that we did it. And then we don’t have to worry about any Ministry parties for another twelve months. What do you say?”

Albus’ frown had entirely disappeared now and he nodded and smiled softly. “We can go home whenever I want?”

“Yes– but- _no, Albus,_ not as soon as we step in the door.”

He narrowed his eyes, but he couldn’t stay mad at Scorpius for long. “ _Fine._ Let’s go. At least so I can show my boyfriend off if nothing else.”

Scorpius grinned. “Well, I didn’t spend all that money on these robes for nothing, did I?”


	2. Scorpius' Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though it was clear, as Scorpius sat in the living room and watched, that this was Albus’ family, through and through. And somehow he, a Malfoy, had managed to make his way into it and feel relaxed and extremely uneasy at the exact same time. The family were a change, but they were Albus’ family. And so they were, by extension, Scorpius’ family too.
> 
> Twelve Christmas themed Scorbus one shots, updated throughout the month of December!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is one of my favourite things I've ever written... and with that, I'll leave you.
> 
> Twitter: @hogwartsahoy

As they walked inside, Albus’ hand stayed firmly holding Scorpius’. There was snow on their beanies and shoulders from the chilly walk they’d just taken out in the cold and it started to melt almost immediately from the warmth of The Burrow – the fire was _roaring_ and the sounds of laughter were still coming from the living room.

“You ready to head back in?” Albus turned to Scorpius with a smile.

It had been a bit of a change for Scorpius – the Weasley-Potter family was a _huge_ one and for his first time spending Christmas with them, it was nothing like his usual family Christmas with Draco and Astoria (who had taken advantage of Scorpius being with his second family and whisked themselves away on a holiday.) Scorpius wasn’t even sure he could name every member of the family currently _in_ the Burrow because there were so many of them. He wasn’t sure how Albus did this every Christmas.

“I _think_ so,” Scorpius laughed. “Thank you for the walk, though. I think I was going to go a little mad if I had to stay in there any longer without some quiet. Your family… they’re lovely, don’t get me wrong, and I’m very grateful to be here… but they’re _loud._ ”

Albus grinned. “Don’t let them hear you say that.”

“Oh, I would never.”

Keeping a hold of his hand, the two boys left the relative quiet of the empty kitchen and ventured back into the living room. There were so many people inside that it took a second for them to find somewhere to sit, though they eventually ended up sat near Teddy Lupin and Lily Luna, who, despite her age, was still sat on Teddy’s lap like she used to when she was much, much younger. 

Teddy flashed them a grin as they sat down. “Welcome back.”

Just as Scorpius was about to reply, he was cut off by Molly loudly yelling “PRESENTS!” She’d clearly noticed that they’d returned to the room and had been waiting for them to get back so that they could finally start giving out all of the gifts. Scorpius had brought a few along himself for Albus and the other members of the Potter and Granger-Weasley family, but that was no match for the _hundreds_ of gifts underneath the large and intricately dedicated Christmas tree in the corner. 

Lily hopped off of Teddy’s lap in an instant and, along with a few of the other younger Weasley’s, hurried over to the tree where they grabbed presents, read the tags and started to hand them out. They could do it magically, of course, but it was always much more fun this way. And they’d discovered, over the years, that the kids loved getting to hand out all the presents themselves. 

To his surprise, Scorpius ended up with three presents of his own. He looked down at them and then up at Albus. “I’ve got _presents_?” He hadn’t expected it at all.

Albus, grinning, nodded. “Course you do. You can’t come to a Weasley-Potter Christmas without leaving with at least _something._ Open them! Let’s see what you got.”

“Oh, one of them is from you, Albus Potter,” Scorpius lifted up one of the presents which was wrapped in a stripy silver and gold paper – but it wasn’t wrapped very neatly. Albus had, at least, tied a bow around it in an attempt to make it look nicer. It had worked… a little bit. “You know what’s in this one. So you open yours first.”

He narrowed his eyes as he looked at Scorpius for a moment before relenting and tearing into his first present. Albus loved Christmas, and he wasn’t going to waste time opening them carefully. He liked giving more than receiving, but this was nice too. He had five, and he assumed one of them was from Scorpius – perhaps the very nicely wrapped purple and silver one. That wrapping paper kind of _screamed_ Scorpius Malfoy. 

Scorpius, however, decided to wait until Albus had finished unwrapping all of his presents to open his. He wanted to watch Albus for every second of it, he didn’t want to miss a moment of joy on his face. This was, after all, their first Christmas as a kind of family. He really wanted to witness as much of it as possible. 

Most of the presents he unwrapped were magic related – his parents had bought him a book from Flourish and Blotts, his brother had given him a set of Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes Best-Sellers, from Molly he’d been given one of the traditional Weasley Jumpers (this year it was an emerald green colour – Albus assumed it was because it was his first year out of Hogwarts and Molly figured he might be missing the Slytherin green, which he was). He put the jumper on nearly straight away and turned to Scorpius. 

“How does it look?”

“It suits you very much.”

He always loved how Molly would make Weasley Jumpers for all of the grandchildren every year. Albus had clearly lucked out with a wonderful grandmother in that aspect – his would _never_ make something like that for him, though he’d learnt not to really let it bother him.

Scorpius’ present to Albus was one he was rather nervous about, but the large smile that covered Albus’ face when he opened it squashed his worries nearly immediately. A brand new notebook, engraved with Albus’ name, and a new set of quills. On the first page of the notebook, Scorpius had written a Christmas message to him and explained what it was. But Albus didn’t even read it before turning to Scorpius, a twinkle in his eye.

“This is for my poems, isn’t it? Since I always fill up my other books so quickly.”

He nodded. “Do you like it?”

“Like it!?” He sat the notebook down on his lap and surprised Scorpius by pulling him into a tight hug. “I bloody love it. Thank you.”

The final present was the one that confused Scorpius the most, but Albus seemed overjoyed. He met Arthur’s eyes from across the room with a grin plastered on his face once more, and then he was on his feet and walking across the room to hug him, too.

Scorpius didn’t think he’d ever seen Albus so happy and comfortable around his family. He didn’t understand how Albus could be so different to the Weasley-Potter family, yet so similar at the same time. Though it was clear, as Scorpius sat in the living room and watched, that this _was_ Albus’ family, through and through. And somehow he, a Malfoy, had managed to make his way into it and feel relaxed and extremely uneasy at the exact same time. The family were a change, but they _were_ Albus’ family. And so they were, by extension, Scorpius’ family too.

When Albus found a seat next to Scorpius once more, he inquired about Arthur’s gift. He’d never seen anything like it before and he found himself quite confused by it.

“This,” Albus began, holding up the device which was small and square, “is what the Muggles call a ‘Portable DVD player’. Grandpa has been fiddling around with it for a while now. I’ve been helping him when I can. It doesn’t work anymore, or at least we don’t know _how_ it works. Might have to ask dad or Aunt Hermione one of these days.” 

He looked down at the device in his hands and turned it over.

“Remarkable condition…” He paused, and then looked up at Scorpius, and then down at the presents still on Scorpius’ lap. “Hey! You haven’t even touched your presents. Open them, will you? I want to see what you got!” He sat the device back down in his lap and twisted on the couch to properly look at his boyfriend.

Scorpius chuckled to himself before relenting and picking up one of the presents. He carefully – unlike Albus, who ripped through the paper – unwrapped it and smiled at the sight of a book, much like the one Albus had been given by his parents. It was clearly from Mr. and Mrs. Potter, and considering Scorpius hadn’t expected any gifts, it was _very_ appreciated. He sent them a smile across the room, which they returned.

“Mine now,” Albus picked up his wrapped present from Scorpius’ lap and held it up. “I’m nervous to see what you think about it. I can’t wait any longer and I think I’ll just end up taking it back from you if you leave it till last.” 

“Oh, someone’s a bit bossy, aren’t they?” Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

Albus shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

Still careful, Scorpius unwrapped Albus’ gift. Albus nervously watched on, clutching his hands tightly in his lap. There was every chance Scorpius wouldn’t like it. And if he didn’t… well, Albus wasn’t sure _what_ he’d do. He hoped he would like it, though. It wasn’t anything like a notebook and quills… but–

“Albus, this is _wonderful!”_ Scorpius looked up at him, gaping.

“You like it?”

“Like it!? I _love_ it.” 

In his hands, he held a simple photo frame. But inside the frame was what really mattered – a photo of the two of them taken by Ginny just before the start of their fifth year. They were standing on Platform 9 3/4, dressed in their Hogwarts robes and both looking a little nervous to go back to school after the year they’d had previously. But in the moving photo, Scorpius smiled at Albus reassuringly, and Albus smiled back. And it was a small moment – the _smallest_ of moments. But somehow, it was everything.

Scorpius, not wanting to draw too much attention to themselves, quickly kissed Albus before getting started on his third and final present. It was a little bigger than the other ones – and _softer,_ too. But he still had no idea what it could be.

He missed the look that Albus shared with Molly as he started to unwrap it.

It was only when he pulled out a dark purple knitted jumper with a silver S on the front of it that he realised what it was. 

His breath caught in his throat and tears welled in his eyes as he looked at the jumper in front of him. And it wasn’t just _any_ jumper. It was a Weasley Jumper. One of the jumpers that Albus had received every Christmas at Hogwarts, one of the jumpers that Scorpius had always guiltily envied. He had one in his hands. One of his _own._

The tears had started rolling down his cheeks and he clutched the jumper to his chest. So much for not wanting to make a scene, because now he was crying in front of the _entire_ Weasley-Potter family, though he didn’t realise that all of them were smiling at him. There was no malice. No humour found through his tears. Just happiness. 

Scorpius found his feet soon after and wandered over to where Molly Weasley was sat. He composed himself and wiped his face before he spoke to her, not wanting to make a fool out of himself anymore than he already had. 

“You–you didn’t have to do this, Mrs. Weasley. But I really appreciate it.”

She stood up and wrapped an arm around his waist – he was a _lot_ taller than she was. “Of course I did. You’re one of us now, Scorpius. And all of my grandchildren get one of these jumpers,” she grinned. “It’s tradition. I just hope you like the colours.”

He nodded. “It’s perfect.”

When he returned to sit beside Albus, he was now wearing his new purple and silver Weasley jumper. Albus wrapped an arm around his waist as he sat down and leant in towards him.

“I don’t _really_ need to say this, because you’ve been here for a long time now… but I want to say it anyway… welcome to the family, Scorp.”

They hadn’t noticed Ginny standing up and walking over towards them, nor had they noticed her snapping a photo of them, both in their matching Weasley jumpers, both surrounded by wrapping paper and tinsel and _happiness._ Their faces only inches away from each other, but smiles on both of them. They lit up the entire room with their joy – and Christmas got ten times brighter because of it. 


	3. Christmas Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Never mind what I’m cooking.” He held out a hand. “May I have this dance, Albus Potter?”
> 
> Twelve Christmas themed Scorbus one shots, updated throughout the month of December!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The music I envision for this is the song Christmas Dreaming by Frank Sinatra, just on the chance you want to listen and read! Enjoy!
> 
> Twitter: @hogwartsahoy

Albus could hear the music coming from his shared apartment from the second he stepped out of the elevator. He furrowed his eyebrows and tugged at his scarf as he neared the door, not bothering to get the key out of his pocket and, instead, casting a quiet and sneaky _Alohomora,_ the door clicking open so he could go inside unnoticed.

The music was still playing rather loudly as Albus closed the door behind himself. A smile came to his face as he spotted the source of the music – a speaker on the kitchen island, and Scorpius behind it, twirling and dancing around the kitchen to the sounds of a slow, old-timey and very merry Christmas song. There was a lovely smell coming from the oven, too, but to Albus, all that mattered was how happy Scorpius looked as he danced.

“What’s this, then?” Albus wandered over to him and away from the door, raising his voice so that Scorpius could actually hear him speak.

Scorpius stopped dancing almost immediately and spun around to look at Albus – who looked _very_ cold from the snowy London air outside – yet Scorpius was the one whose cheeks flushed pink at the fact that he’d been caught dancing. “You’re home sooner than I thought you would be!”

He shrugged a shoulder and started to take off his coat – the apartment was warm, unlike London which was freezing cold, and understandably for the time of year. He still couldn’t quite feel his fingers. “I finished earlier than expected. What are you cooking?”

Then, a look passed over Scorpius’ face.

“Never mind what I’m cooking.” He held out a hand. “May I have this dance, Albus Potter?”

Albus raised an eyebrow. “Do we _have_ to? I’m a terrible dancer.”

“It’s a good thing I happen to be a wonderful one.”

And though he seemed reluctant when he placed his hand into Scorpius’, he really wasn’t. He wasn’t a good dancer, that much was true, but seeing how happy dancing made Scorpius… he couldn’t resist, even though he was exhausted from his day at work.

Scorpius was still smiling brightly and beautifully as he spun Albus around and twirled him through the kitchen. It was impossible for Albus to not smile too, as the song carried the two of them throughout the apartment.

He tried his best not to step on Scorpius’ feet, and failed a couple of times, resulting in a _lot_ of laughter from the both of them, and if anyone spotted them through their windows they’d think they were mad. But neither of them thought so – they were just happy.

And Scorpius kept a hold of one of Albus’ hands and the other wrapped around him as they spun through the empty space – or _tried_ to, nearly running into the back of the lounge and then actually knocking over a small side table.

“I told you I really wasn’t good at this,” Albus laughed as Scorpius spun him around once more, holding his hand and then pulling him back towards him until their faces were close together. “I’m surprised I haven’t twisted an ankle yet.”

Scorpius smirked. “Uh, it’s because you’re dancing with _me,_ Albus.”

“Oh, is that right?”

“Uh-huh.”

The song started to slowly draw to a close, and Albus and Scorpius stayed together, swaying on the spot, arms wrapped around one another and hands held together tightly.

“Thank you for dancing with me,” Scorpius murmured softly.

In the background, a slightly more upbeat song began to play, but neither noticed.

“I would have relented anyway, even if you hadn’t forced me.”

Scorpius rolled his eyes playfully. “ _Forced you_?”

“Oh, yeah,” Albus nodded, and then grinned. “I’m kidding. But you’re going to have to teach me how to dance properly one day. I’m afraid that without proper technique we might lose more than a side table to my clumsiness next time.”

His lips twitched up. “I think we’ll be able to do something about that.”

“Good.” Albus pecked Scorpius’ lips. And then… he sniffed. “Do you– do you smell that? What is that smell?”

Scorpius’ eyes went wide. “I’ve burnt the gingerbread.”

He let go of Albus and sprinted around to the oven, pulling it open and then wincing at the blackened gingerbread men sitting in it. Albus wandered up beside him and, with a flick of his wand, turned the oven off.

“It’s only early. We’d better get started on baking more, then.”

Scorpius looked up. “Really?”

“Absolutely. But I’m a terrible baker too… so you’ll have to lead the way.”

Smiling, Scorpius stood up. “I’m lucky to have you, aren’t I?”

Albus flashed him a grin. “ _Extremely_.”


	4. A Winter Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can I at least borrow your scarf?” Albus grumbled.
> 
> Twelve Christmas themed Scorbus one shots, updated throughout the month of December!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a cliche, but a cute one. I hope.
> 
> Twitter: @hogwartsahoy

“Merlin’s _Beard!_ ” Albus exclaimed, rather loudly and drawing the attention of several passerby Muggles who stared at him with looks of confusion and disgust on their faces. “ _Merlin’s Beard,_ when did it get this bloody cold?”

He hugged his arms closer to himself and stared at Scorpius, who was desperately trying not to laugh. “I _did_ tell you to bring a jacket, Al. It’s your fault you’re stubborn.”

Albus threw him a glare as they walked out of the busy street and down a side alley. Scorpius was leading them to a store he’d researched where they were going to search for Christmas gifts for their mothers, and Albus hadn’t realised just how cold London had gotten over the past few days. He’d finished work for the year and hadn’t really left the apartment since he’d gotten home four days ago.

“Can I at least borrow your scarf?” Albus grumbled.

Scorpius side-eyed him and then, a little reluctantly, unwrapped his scarf from around his neck and stopped. Albus stopped alongside him and happily allowed Scorpius to wrap the scarf securely around his neck. It was warmer already.

“I’ll have you know,” Scorpius finished, “that it doesn’t match your outfit.”

And with that, he started walking off again, leaving Albus gaping on the pavement after him. It took him a second, and then he started jogging after his boyfriend. 

“You can’t just– you can’t just say _that_ and leave it!” He huffed. “I’m sorry– I should have worn a jacket. And I’ll give you the scarf back if you’re cold. I’m sorry I’m stubborn. I’ve learnt my lesson.”

Scorpius stopped again, and he was glad that they were no longer on an incredibly busy street and that this little alley was nearly empty, save the random Muggle every now and then. He took a breath and then looked at Albus.

“Are you mad at me?” Albus cringed, scrunching up his nose and refusing to meet Scorpius’ eyes as he stood beside him, even though Scorpius was staring intently at him. He really didn’t want Scorpius to be mad at him. It would make sense if he was.

But then he laughed softly, instantly throwing Albus off guard.

“ _Mad_ at you? No, Albus. I’m not mad at you. I’m just… concerned.”

“Concerned?”

Scorpius nodded. “I don’t want you to freeze out here. But I’m annoyed at myself for not insisting you wear a coat, and now you’re cold and I’m mad at _me_ for thinking that it would be all right and that you’d learn your lesson soon enough. But now you’re freezing cold and I’m regretting my decisions.”

“Oh, Scorpius,” Albus crumbled, and then laughed. He placed his hands on Scorpius’ shoulders and _finally_ met his eyes. “It’s nobody’s fault but _mine_ that I’m not wearing a jacket. Don’t torture yourself about that. _Please._ ”

He kept his cool on the outside – rather literally – but on the inside, Albus was utterly cringing. How Scorpius was the one feeling bad about Albus not wearing a jacket when it was his fault all along… Scorpius had one of the biggest hearts out of anyone he knew, and he loved that about him, but sometimes, it was one of the things he found himself disliking the most. 

“I know… I’m sorry– I can’t help it but–”

Without hesitation, Albus pulled Scorpius into a hug, and the warmth was more than comforting for the both of them.

“Can we find that shop now, though…?” Albus muttered. “It’ll be warmer there.”

Scorpius snorted, and then pulled away from the hug, his gloved hand finding Albus’ and squeezing it tightly. “ _Yes,_ we can find that shop. I really can’t let you stay out here and freeze much longer. And my neck is cold without that scarf.”

Albus grinned. “You better hope this shop has a cool new scarf I can buy you, then.”


	5. Secret Santa Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’re wrapping presents here. Can you help me?”
> 
> “I am helping!”
> 
> “No, you’re not! You’re too busy watching that very attractive man fall in love with the beautiful Portuguese girl. And I can’t wrap presents neatly without you. So it’s very important that you help me wrap it or otherwise your mother is going to know that I was her secret santa because of the wrapping!”
> 
> Twelve Christmas themed Scorbus one shots, updated throughout the month of December!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love this one. I hope you love it too.
> 
> Twitter: @hogwartsahoy

“If you’ll just hold the paper there, I’ll tape it and then we’ll be– _oi!_ Why’d you let it go?” Albus frowned and dropped the tape to the floor. He fixed Scorpius with a glare, and then noticed Scorpius wasn’t even looking at him at all.

It had definitely been a mistake to put on a Muggle Christmas film. It was all Scorpius could pay attention to. But they’d thought it might make it more festive when it came to wrapping presents. The lights were flashing on the tree, and they were surrounded in so much wrapping paper, but it _had_ helped to make them feel Christmassy. Except for the fact that now Scorpius was too busy watching the film.

“Earth to Scorpius… earth to Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy… _hellooooo._ ”

Scorpius finally looked away from the TV and over at Albus. “Yes?”

“ _Yes_?” Albus shook his head. “We’re wrapping presents here. Can you help me?”

“I am helping!”

“No, you’re not! You’re too busy watching that very attractive man fall in love with the beautiful Portuguese girl. And I can’t wrap presents neatly without you. So it’s very important that you help me wrap it or otherwise your mother is going to know that I was her secret santa because of the wrapping!”

Scorpius chuckled, and then relented. “Fine, what do you need me to do?”

Albus repeated his instructions and, thankfully, Scorpius did as he asked, holding the paper and allowing Albus to tape it. Scorpius _had_ offered to wrap the present himself, especially since Albus was so insistent on keeping the fact that he was Astoria’s secret santa an actual secret, but Albus had also been insistent on wrapping the gift himself. He wanted it to be authentic. He didn’t want Astoria to think he’d made Scorpius do it, and so he’d allowed for Scorpius’ help, but that was all.

In all honesty, Scorpius found it rather funny. _Cute_ and funny.

“Do you think she’ll like it?” Albus asked as they taped up the final end - it was still messy, but nowhere near as messy as it would be if Albus had done it on his own.

Scorpius nodded. “I think she’ll love it. It was a very good idea you had. She’ll definitely know it was you who gave it to her, though. You know that, right? Wrapping or not.”

Albus narrowed his eyes. “No, it’s meant to be a secret. Why didn’t I just get her something different? I shouldn’t have personalised it.”

As Albus started on writing out the tag, Scorpius put his attention back on the TV. He’d seen this film before, several times, but it had to be one of his favourites. It made him feel festive and warm and fuzzy inside, and usually Albus liked it too – the first time he’d seen it had been with Albus by his side, and Scorpius had ended up crying several times and Albus had to console him with hugs for the rest of the night. (They both didn’t speak of the fact that Albus had ended up crying too. Albus didn’t like to think about that. But he couldn’t help it – he always got teary eyed at happy things.)

His father thought it was strange for him to like Muggle films like this one. But his mother – she _loved_ them. It was part of the reason they’d picked this film to put on while wrapping her secret santa present. Scorpius supposed that’s where his love of them had come from.

“It looks all right, doesn’t it?” Albus held the gift up in front of him and nudged Scorpius with an elbow to tear his attention away from the film again. “I’ve never been this nervous about giving a gift… not even when I gave you that photo of us on Platform 9 3/4…” He paused. “What if she doesn’t like it, Scorpius?”

It was the only moment all night that Scorpius fully stopped watching the film and turned to Albus. He’d gotten better at not doubting himself over the years since Hogwarts, and even though it hadn’t been _that_ long, Scorpius was proud of him. But it was always going to creep back in at points, and Scorpius and Albus both understood that. Albus had grown up as a rather doubtful child, and that had carried on into his adulthood. Scorpius had grown to become rather good at squashing that doubt.

“Right,” Scorpius spoke, shuffling so he was no longer facing the TV and was now sat cross legged right in front of Albus. He met his eyes and gave him a small smile. “You know my mother pretty well, right?” Albus nodded. “You’ve known her for half your life. You’ve spent a Christmas with us before. You _know_ she adores you completely. You’re like the second child she never got to have, Albus. You’re an honorary Malfoy.”

That got a small laugh out of Albus – he was anything _but_ Malfoy.

“You’ve shown her your poems before. You, me, your mum, James, my mum. They’re the only people that have ever had the honour of reading them. And you giving my mum a personalised poem for Christmas? That’s gonna utterly melt her heart, Albus. Add that to the fact that you’ve gone and _framed_ it and included a beautiful photo of her that I took? Yeah, if you weren’t already like her son, you surely would be after this. Albus, she’s going to love it. You know she will.”

As he spoke, Albus had slowly started to smile. Because Scorpius was entirely right. Astoria had been nothing but amazing to him – a second mother, if he could call her that – over the years. And this was just one of his chances to give back to her. He had to believe Scorpius, and most of all he had to believe himself. She _was_ going to love it.

He leant in and kissed Scorpius softly.

“I need to stop doing that.”

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. “You need to stop kissing me?”

“No!” Albus instantly shook his head. “No, doubting myself. Because one of these days you’re going to get sick of reassuring me and then you’ll just leave me to wallow in my pool of self-doubt for the rest of my life.”

Scorpius snorted. “You _really_ think I’d do that?”

Albus hesitated, and then smiled, and then shook his head. “Who am I kidding? You’re the nicest person I know. You’d never.”

“Oh, good,” Scorpius laughed. He pecked Albus on the lips. “For a second there I was thinking you really didn’t know me as well as I thought you did. Glad to be proven wrong.”

“Absolutely not. You and I,” Albus admitted, “we know each other better than we know ourselves.”


	6. A Little Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If it was possible, Lily looked even more excited than Albus felt. “Oh my Gosh, your first Christmas as boyfriends and he’s going to be here on Christmas Eve! That’s so romantic, Albus!”
> 
> “Romantic?”
> 
> “Yes, romantic! Oh, Albus. I’m so happy for you.”
> 
> Twelve Christmas themed Scorbus one shots, updated throughout the month of December!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one turned out pretty cute. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Twitter: @hogwartsahoy

Albus hadn’t realised that Lily was home. He’d been under the impression that the house was empty and that she’d gone out with his parents and James for a little bit of last minute Christmas shopping. It was the only reason he’d had no shame in putting on his favourite Christmas song and dancing around the living room in celebration.

It was only when Lily had heard the music and come downstairs and then started dancing alongside him that he was filled with embarrassment, his cheeks reddening instantly.

“What are we dancing for?” Lily asked as she spun and twirled herself around.

Albus wasn’t dancing anymore.

He cleared his throat. “No– no reason.”

But Lily wasn’ t having _any_ of it. “You’re a _liaaaaar._ Tell me, come on. I’m your little sister. You can talk to me. And you, Albus Severus, don’t dance without a reason, so come on, spill the beans. I can keep a secret.”

“It’s not a secret.”

“Even more reason to share it, then.”

Lily continued dancing while Albus stood in the center of the living room and watched her, a little out of breath from his own chaotic dancing, and he sighed. He clearly had no choice. He _really_ should have checked to see if the house was empty.

“Scorpius is coming over tonight after all. Plans changed.”

And Lily stopped dancing. She turned to Albus, her jaw dropped. “He _is!?_ ”

Albus nodded. “He _is._ And I thought _you_ were out with mum and dad. So I was dancing in celebration because I didn’t think that the plan was going to work out and was under the impression that I was going to be spending Christmas Eve alone.”

If it was possible, Lily looked even more excited than Albus felt. “Oh my _Gosh,_ your first Christmas as boyfriends and he’s going to be here on Christmas Eve! That’s so romantic, Albus!”

“ _Romantic?_ ”

“Yes, romantic! Oh, Albus. I’m so happy for you.” She grabbed his hands and forced him to start dancing again, though he did so a little less enthusiastically than before. “When’s he coming over?”

“Six.”

Lily stopped dancing again. “ _Albus!_ Are you kidding? It’s half five now! You need to go and get ready, go on! I’ll keep watch on the fireplace, you go upstairs and prepare yourself. Go, go, go!”

And with that, she frantically pushed Albus out of the living room and up the first few stairs, and he had no choice but to go upstairs, even though he hadn’t realised he had to ‘get ready’ at all. How was he even supposed to get ready? He’d brushed his hair this morning. And he was already wearing his favourite shirt. What more could he do?

Still, he humoured her and when six o’clock hit, he left his room looking similar to how he’d looked before (though he had attempted to brush his hair down a little once more) and headed back downstairs. He was half way downstairs when he heard the unmistakable sound of an arrival in the chimney, and he hurried into the living room, a grin on his face as he saw Scorpius standing in the living room, hugging Lily.

But then his eyes caught something else… _oh, Lily._

He hesitantly wandered further into the living room and tried to keep his distance, until Lily grabbed his arm and yanked him forward, ruining his plan entirely. Because now he was standing underneath mistletoe that Lily had obviously strategically placed above their heads while he was upstairs.

Albus didn’t even get a chance to bring it up with Lily because she’d patted him on the shoulder and left the room in a rush, leaving the two boys alone.

Scorpius flashed Albus a grin. “Long time, no see.”

It had, in reality, only been a week since the two boys had seen each other. Only a week since Hogwarts had broken up for the Christmas holidays, and they had both planned to meet up sooner, but family plans had really gotten in the way of that. They were together now, though, and that made the wait worth it.

“Did you miss me?” Albus grinned in reply.

“Oh, immensely.” He leant forward and wrapped his arms around Albus, pulling him into a hug. They’d been doing a lot of hugging lately – ever since their fourth year when the two had been caught in many a hug, they’d made them a bit of a regular occurence. It had turned into a bit of a tradition for them, and neither of them minded. They were both very good huggers, at least when it came to each other.

Albus cleared his throat as he pulled away. “Sorry I wasn’t here to welcome you. Lily insisted that I go upstairs and get ready… so I just stayed up there until you arrived, since that’s pretty much what she was implying. I think she was just trying to get me out of the room, actually.”

Scorpius furrowed his eyebrows. “Why would she try and get you out of the room?”

 _Oh._ So he hadn’t seen it… and now Albus had ruined it.

Sheepishly, he pointed up towards the roof and Scorpius looked up. The laugh he let out as he spotted the mistletoe made Albus’ heart flutter and even more so when he looked back down at Albus and met his eyes.

“Your little sister is a Weasley through and through.”

“Isn’t she just?” Albus laughed a little. He was entirely right.

Scorpius glanced up at the mistletoe again. “I guess we probably should do what you’re meant to do when you’re stuck under mistletoe, then… Can’t be the ones who break that tradition.”

And then, taking Albus entirely off guard, Scorpius kissed him. It didn’t take him long to kiss him back, and even though they would have kissed eventually even if it weren’t for the mistletoe, Albus did have to admit that it was a wonderfully festive greeting. He was a little thankful _and_ embarrassed for Lily.

They were broken apart by Lily, from the doorway, cheering.

The two turned to look at her, Albus with a glare that could scare Voldemort. Lily grinned and then held her hands up in surrender.

“Sorry, sorry– I’ll go and lock myself in my room. You two catch up.”

And with that, she disappeared off upstairs.

Albus turned to Scorpius with a laugh. “Now that we’ve got that over with… I’m really happy you could come tonight. I didn’t think you’d be able to.”

“Neither did I,” Scorpius admitted. “But as long as I’m back home tomorrow morning for Christmas presents with mum and dad, they’re fine with me visiting you tonight. And my mum gave me a present to give to your mum, too. So I think that might have something to with their change of heart.”

“Well, mum and dad aren’t home yet… so let’s take advantage of that time alone and head upstairs? I have some new poems to show you. And I got you a present, too.”

Scorpius gasped. “Albus, you didn’t have to!”

He shrugged. “It’s like Lily was saying earlier. It’s our first proper Christmas as boyfriends…so I’m making the most of the good while it’s here. Living in the moment.” He reached down and took one of Scorpius’ hands in his. “What do you say?”

“I say,” Scorpius squeezed his hand, “that I think it’s a good thing I got you a present too.”


	7. Christmassy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But– but you have plans for us.” He nodded over to the bags still sat by the door. “You said you were going to get food and some films and that we’d sit down and watch them together tonight. You said that it’d help us feel… Christmassy, I think was the word.”
> 
> Twelve Christmas themed Scorbus one shots, updated throughout the month of December!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little bit different... very sweet, though. Enjoy!
> 
> Twitter: @hogwartsahoy

Albus slammed the door open without a care in the world, bashing into the wall with his arms laden full of bags from his afternoon of shopping. He expected Scorpius to expect it – he almost _always_ did. He’d cast a spell to stop the handle from hitting the wall. But today, the handle hit the wall _hard_ and Albus stopped, nearly dropping the bags as he did. His eyes scanned the room and fell on Scorpius, sat on the couch with a photo album on his lap.

And he looked close to tears.

Slowly, Albus placed the bags down on the ground and closed the door behind him. Gone were the worries of hiding the presents (many of which were for Scorpius) and now he was more worried about making sure his boyfriend was okay. At first glance, he certainly didn’t look it, and the festive and cheerful mood he’d been in moments earlier had disappeared entirely as he carefully approached the couch.

“Scorpius?” Albus spoke softly. “Are you all right?”

His gaze didn’t move away from the photo album, not even when Albus sunk down on the couch beside him and looked at the album himself. In it were photos of his family – from when he was a baby to more recently as an adult. He was currently paused on a photo of himself and his mother, taken on the day before his first year at Hogwarts.

Figuring that Scorpius was in his own little bubble, Albus started to repeat himself when Scorpius finally spoke, having shaken himself out of some sort of trance. Albus stopped speaking immediately, letting him have this moment.

“I just miss her. Her _and_ dad. That’s all.” He didn’t stop looking at the photo as he spoke. “I was thinking about them today. How this will be my first Christmas without _both_ of them there. And I miss them.”

Albus knew better than to take it as a dig, because Scorpius certainly didn’t mean it as one. He was spending this Christmas with Albus’ family, and the extension had been extended to all the Malfoy’s, but only Scorpius had accepted. And it was a fair feeling. If Albus wasn’t spending Christmas with his parents and siblings, he’d miss them too.

Gently, he placed a hand on Scorpius back and began to rub softly. Things like that always tended to comfort Scorpius better than empty words or promises that could sometimes never be kept.

“Well, it isn’t Christmas yet…” he offered anyway.

Scorpius finally glanced up at Albus, and instantly he could tell that he’d been crying. His eyes were ever so slightly bloodshot and there were still a few undried tears on his eyelashes. Albus resisted the temptation to wipe them away.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

His lips quirked up into a small smile. “It _means_ that you can still go and visit them before Christmas. I’m sure your parents would be happy to have you stop by as a surprise. And your mum would want that – for you to go home when you miss them.”

“But– but you have plans for us.” He nodded over to the bags still sat by the door. “You said you were going to get food and some films and that we’d sit down and watch them together tonight. You said that it’d help us feel… _Christmassy,_ I think was the word.”

Albus shook his head. “But _you_ miss your mum and dad. And you see me every day, but you don’t always see them. And there are still several nights before Christmas so we can get all festive on one of those nights.” He paused and glanced over at the bags. “ _And_ I have things to wrap without you seeing. And I plan to wrap them myself. By hand. That takes a while.”

Scorpius rubbed at his eyes a little. “If I flooed over there now… are you sure you wouldn’t be mad at me?”

“Mad at you?” Albus snorted. “I think I’ve grown out of being able to be mad at you.”

“ _Albus_.”

He threw him a look. “No, Scorpius. I won’t be mad at you. I get you all to myself this Christmas. I _want_ you to still see your parents. So _go._ Go and visit them, and I’ll get started unpacking things and wrapping things so we can finally get some presents under the tree. And whenever you get home, know that I’ll be waiting for you.”

With a smile, Scorpius gently pulled Albus into a hug, kissing his cheek as he did so.

When Scorpius eventually left via the fireplace, Albus stood and waved, smiling as he went. For the rest of the night, he happily sat on the living room floor and wrapped presents. And when Scorpius returned home later that night, he and Albus crawled into bed and held each other tight.

“My mum and dad are still my family,” Scorpius started softly. “But you? Albus, you’re my family too.”


	8. Vanilla, Chocolate and Raspberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But one thing did make them stand out amongst all the Ministry officials – the fact that they were both wearing rather outlandish Christmas jumpers.
> 
> Twelve Christmas themed Scorbus one shots, updated throughout the month of December!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like it's been forever since I updated this, but it's only been like four days... but I ended up loving this particular fic. I hope you love it just as much as I do!
> 
> Twitter: @hogwartsahoy

“On second thought… maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.”

The Ministry of Magic was _busy._ Busier, perhaps, than it had been the entire year. Albus had been sure that it would be quieter considering there were only two days until Christmas and most wizards and witches would have finished work for the year, but that didn’t seem to be the case – especially because, if Albus and Scorpius weren’t holding hands, they would have lost each other in the bustling crowd.

Scorpius cringed a little. “Do you want to just come back later?”

He knew how much Albus hated crowds. How he still felt like everyone was watching him, even though most people in the Ministry today did seem to be too preoccupied in their own business. _But_ one thing did make them stand out amongst all the Ministry officials – the fact that they were both wearing rather outlandish Christmas jumpers.

It had been an attempt to make them both feel more festive. Scorpius had pulled one out of his old closet, and it was a little small on him now, but he felt cozy in the green knitted material. And he loved how the little reindeer on the front had a nose that lit up with a flashing red light. Albus’ was red, and it was the closest he’d been able to find to match Scorpius’, but instead of a reindeer, his had a Santa on it – a Santa that was surrounded by many Christmas lights, all of which _also_ lit up in many colours.

Scorpius was slightly jealous of Albus’ jumper. But he =needn’t know that.

“No,” Albus shook his head. “We don’t have long to pick something else if dad thinks mum won’t like the present.”

This year was the first time that Albus wasn’t spending Christmas Day with his own family at The Burrow. This year, he was spending the day with Scorpius, Draco and Astoria. He’d never had a Christmas with them before but Scorpius was very excited about a quieter Christmas considering he, for the last few years, had been at the Burrow alongside Albus. It was about time for Albus to join them at Malfoy Manor.

And because of that, Albus was giving his presents to his family on Christmas Eve. He’d found something for his mother, but both he and Scorpius weren’t sure what she’d think of it, and so they’d decided that the only way to make sure would be to pop into the Ministry and find Harry. It was proving to be a little more challenging than expected.

Scorpius squeezed Albus’ hand. “Well, we’d better fight our way to an elevator, then.”

Fifteen minutes and two elevators later, the boys had made their way upstairs to Harry’s office. His corridor was surprisingly empty, and when Albus knocked on the door it was only a second later that his father called for him to enter. It was clear that he wasn’t very busy, but also that he’d been expecting someone from the Ministry, or even Hermione, but at the sight of Albus and Scorpius, a smile appeared on his face.

“Isn’t this a surprise!” He rose to his feet and walked across the room to hug the both of them. It had been a week since he’d seen either one of them, and they never visited him at work. “What brings you two into the Ministry this morning? And both of you looking _very_ festive, might I add.”

Albus shrugged off his backpack and unzipped it, and then pulled out a small box. “We thought we’d embrace Christmas with the jumpers… but more importantly, I’m here to ask your opinion on a present for mum for Christmas… I know I’ve left it really late. But I’m worried she won’t like it and I only have today and tomorrow to return it and find something else if you think she won’t.”

With a smile, Harry took the box in his hands and then wandered over to sit back at his desk, beckoning Scorpius and Albus to follow him. They took seats in the two opposite his desk as he put the box down and started to open it.

The two boys shared a reassuring look. Scorpius was usually rather good at helping Albus with Christmas presents for his family when he was stuck, but this was one present that he wasn’t so sure about, and Harry had been the only option. And it made a good change too, Scorpius noted. That Albus felt comfortable enough with his father to come to him for advice now. The fourteen year old Albus he’d once known would have never done anything like this, but the twenty-two year old Albus was nearly entirely different. The same in some ways, but different in others. Still, he remained the same boy Scorpius had fallen utterly head over heels in love with in his fourth year.

He reached over and gave Albus’ hand a squeeze just as Harry removed the present from the box. He looked down at it and turned it around in his hands and gave a small laugh – but not one of mocking, just one of amusement and happiness.

“What do you think?” Albus asked hesitantly.

And Harry looked up at him with a smile. “I think she’s going to love it.”

In his hands was a mug – but it wasn’t _any_ kind of mug. It was a customised one, which Albus had seen in a Muggle catalogue and thought might be good for his mother, a frequent tea drinker. On one side of it, in Albus’ handwriting, the words ‘ _Merry Christmas Mum’_ were written, and on the other side was a photo of her and Albus, taken at the previous Christmas. He’d thought it was a very clever idea for a Christmas gift, but then he’d overthought it. Wondered if he’d hurt his brother and sisters feelings by getting something that cropped them out completely. Wondered if he’d hurt his _mothers_ feelings by disregarding his siblings. But the reaction from his father filled his heart with warmth and every worry that had been there previously evaporated.

After a few biscuits and a catch up offered by Harry, the two boys left the office half an hour later and ventured back out into the busy, cold London streets. Hand in hand, and not caring at all who looked at them funny in their Christmas jumpers, they walked.

Various snippets of Christmas songs played and filled them with joy as they wandered past shops filled with Muggles preparing for Christmas very last minute. Albus was more than happy that he was no longer among them, that his father had signed off on his present idea and that he didn’t have to go about any returns or refunds. If anyone knew his mother well, it was his father. He trusted that.

“That was rather productive, wasn’t it?” Scorpius asked a few minutes later as they found a seat in a coffee shop, deciding to make the most of the morning away from home. They chose to sit by the window so they could see the large Christmas tree in the window across the street. “Are you happy you did it?”

Albus nodded. He _was_ happy that he’d gone and done it. “I’m just excited to see her reaction to it now. And to see what James and Lily have got for her too. There’s always an unofficial competition between the three of us. I hope I’ve won.”

They thanked the waitress as their drinks were sat down in front of them and Albus got started right away – and regretted it instantly, the hot, chocolatey liquid burning his tongue and lips. He covered his mouth with a hand.

Across the table, Scorpius snorted. “You do that every time.”

“I’ll learn one day.”

“Yeah, hopefully before you end up needing a tongue transplant.”

Albus furrowed his eyebrows. “A _what_? I don’t– that’s not real. I don’t want one of those. And I’m– _Scorpius,_ I’m about to eat! We have cake being delivered in a second. Now all I’m going to think about is tongues.” He made a face of disgust.

Scorpius flashed Albus a grin as he blew on his tea to make it a little cooler, though he – the smarter of the two of them – didn’t drink it straight away. He preferred to keep his tastebuds intact, thank you very much.

Through the whole time with Harry, though, one thing had been weighing on his mind. He knew Albus must be missing the fact that this Christmas wouldn’t be spent at The Burrow with his entire extended family, and part of him felt bad for tearing him away from that. That part of him, though, fought with the part of him that was excited to welcome him further into his family. He couldn’t help but feel a twinge of nerves.

“Are you nervous?” Scorpius hummed, looking away from his tea and up at Albus.

“Nervous about what?”

“Having Christmas with my family. You’ve always spent Christmas at The Burrow… for all twenty-two years of your life. Isn’t it going to be strange – _nerve-wracking_ – to have a Christmas away from your family and your home?” Scorpius inquired. He had a feeling he knew Albus’ answer anyway, though he never wanted to assume.

Albus shook his head without hesitation, and even though Scorpius had expected his answer, it still took him aback a little. “Well, no,” he said simply. “I’m not nervous. Because _you_ will be there, and you’re my family. Your mum and dad, they’re my family too. I mean– they’re technically my mother and father-in-law considering, y’know, this–” He held up his hand and pointed to the silver band on his ring finger. “So… no. I’m not nervous. I’m rather excited about it actually. Do you feel weird about having me over at your family home for Christmas?”

His eyes lingered on Albus’ ring for a second, a smile on his lips, before he shook his head too. “No, not weird. I’ve spent Christmas at The Burrow for the last few years. It’s only fair that you come along and experience the quintessential Malfoy Christmas too. Though there won’t be any Christmas card photos being taken, nor will there be my mother frantically trying to decorate the tree late at night before the end of December 1st like I got used to as a child. But I can’t promise anything entirely normal.”

“ _Normal?_ Oh, Scorpius, I learnt not to expect normal a long time ago.”

Scorpius flashed him a grin just as their cakes arrived. He’d gone for a rich chocolate mud cake, and Albus had gone for something simpler – vanilla cake with raspberry sauce. Raspberries were, if he was being honest, his favourite fruit.

This time, Scorpius was the one who didn’t hesitate to start eating, and Albus grinned as he watched him enjoying the chocolate cake. He enjoyed the fact that Scorpius was blissfully unaware that Albus was going over to Malfoy Manor while Scorpius was at work the following morning to bake a very similar chocolate cake with Astoria for Scorpius for Christmas.

Half way through his own slice of cake, Albus glanced down at the ring on his finger. “So, what do you reckon… Christmas wedding? Summer wedding?”

“Not Christmas!” Scorpius exclaimed, rather loudly. He glanced around the room slightly embarrassed before turning back to Albus. “Not Christmas.”

“Oh, and why not?”

“It’s simple,” he began. “Because Christmas is already its own special thing. There’s a whole _month_ dedicated to Christmas and all the celebration and festivity surrounding it. Our wedding… I want it to be its own thing. Its own month of celebration. Not close to any other holidays. Just… its own thing. If you don’t mind, that is.”

Albus smiled. “I like the sound of that… but ony if we have vanilla cake with raspberry sauce for the wedding cake.”

And Scorpius gasped. “But what about chocolate mud cake? Surely we can have some kind of compromise– we could have two cakes… no, that’s too over the top. We could have… oh, we could have a multi-tiered cake with different flavours in each! Imagine that! That way, I could have chocolate and you could have your vanilla and–“

He continued, and Albus watched him, smiling. Oh, he couldn’t wait to marry him.


	9. Four Little Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A present?” Albus raised his eyebrows. “But it’s only December 23rd.”
> 
> Twelve Christmas themed Scorbus one shots, updated throughout the month of December!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so close to Christmas now, so I'm going to be springing three out of the remaining four fics on you for the next two days after today! I'm really excited about this one in particular though. I planned to bring a little more Astoria into these fics than I actually got a chance to do, but I'm happy I finally got her into this one.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Twitter: @hogwartsahoy

Scorpius had been gone for longer than he’d said he was going to be, and Albus was getting antsy. He was stood in the kitchen, a cup of tea clasped in his hands, staring at the clock on the wall. He’d promised he would be back by five, and it was now nearing five-thirty.

He was just about getting ready to write up a _missing_ poster to stick all over London when he heard the door open. The forcefulness with which he sat down his cup nearly broke it, though he didn’t notice – he was already out of the kitchen and into the living room, where Scorpius was walking through the front door carrying a steaming up of _something_ and, surprisingly, with his mother walking behind him.

She saw Albus and immediately smiled.

“This is a bit of a surprise… nice to see you, Astoria.” Albus walked towards her and allowed her to scoop him up into a hug. It was a fact that Astoria gave the absolute _best_ hugs out of anyone he knew, other than her son. He supposed that was something she’d just passed on. “What brings you?”

He met Scorpius’ eyes and raised his eyebrows.

Scorpius _was_ meant to be going out for a last minute Christmas shop. Yet somehow, he’d also come across his mother _and_ a coffee shop. Albus could smell the drink Scorpius held now – hot chocolate.

“Scorpius, actually.” Astoria began to explain, tugging off her gloves and her coat and hanging them on the coat rack by the door. She visited often, though with the Christmas season being a little colder, she often stayed at Malfoy Manor when she could, simply so she didn’t aggravate the illness that still lived on within her, but the very illness that she had managed to stop from taking her life. “He asked me for help with his Christmas shopping. And I have a present to give the both of you anyway.”

“A present?” Albus raised his eyebrows. “But it’s only December 23rd.”

She flashed him with a smile that reminded him a lot of Scorpius’. “I know. Call it a pre-Christmas gift. But we’d better let Scorpius put his presents away before we get started.” She wrapped an arm around Albus’ shoulders and led him over to the couches where she took a seat with him.

Scorpius took the bags he’d brought inside and disappeared to hide them.

“I’ve been meaning to ask,” Albus said as soon as Scorpius was out of earshot. “Have you bought him any photo frames for Christmas? I only ask because I have and I wondered if we’d have to swap notes.”

She glanced down at the presents sat underneath the tree by the window. “Draco and I got him one. But it’s sort of a family heirloom of mine. He’ll have plenty of places to put his photos, though.”

The apartment was full of photos Scorpius had taken. He often spent his days travelling around the country taking photos of wizarding events for The Daily Prophet, which Draco had never been to happy with. It had changed a bit over the years, though, and was no longer a place where vile rumours could be spread and, instead, simply was what it was supposed to be – a wizarding news outlet. Scorpius would have never taken the job had it been anything else.

It was why Albus had stocked up on photo frames for him this Christmas. He was running out of them when it came to photos he liked having on the walls and on shelves. Albus’ eyes fell on one of his favourites on the wall above the TV – from a few Christmases ago, taken at Malfoy Manor. Draco and Astoria stood, arms wrapped around each other, and next to them stood Albus and Scorpius. Scorpius had set it up on a self timer, which he was very proud of.

* * *

When Scorpius eventually came back out into the living room, Astoria didn’t waste a moment in getting her gift out of her bag and handing it to the both of them. Albus let Scorpius do the unwrapping, but it was he who gasped as he saw the gift inside.

Four small ornament tree decorations, all with photos of Albus and Scorpius inside.

“I was going through old photos the other day with Draco and we came across these,” she explained. “I thought they might be nice for you to put on your tree. Memories for the both of you, a sort of… shared Christmas experience.”

“Mum, these are beautiful,” Scorpius looked up at her in awe.

The first photo was of Scorpius as a baby, sitting underneath the very large Christmas tree at Malfoy Manor. His blond hair was thick on the top of his head, even at such a small age, and he was smiling widely and holding a long piece of tinsel in his hands. He looked utterly adorable.

The second photo was of Scorpius a little older, at least eight. This time, he was opening his Christmas presents, presumably on Christmas morning. There was a look of nothing but pure joy and happiness on his face and it melted Albus’ heart completely.

“And the last few… I sent your mother an owl, Albus…”

The last two were of Albus. The first of him was when he was just a bit older than Scorpius, and he was sitting with James in the snow. James was crying – absolutely _balling_ his eyes out (and Albus had a feeling it had to do with how cold the snow was) – but Albus was smiling a toothy grin.

And then there was another one more recent – from the first Christmas that Albus and Scorpius had spent together in the Potter home, a few years ago now. Albus and Scorpius had their arms wrapped around each other much like Astoria and Draco did in the photo above the TV, and they were both smiling at each other with more joy than either of them had ever seen in their faces before.

“Astoria… these are the best gifts I think I’ve ever gotten… no offence, Scorpius.”

“None taken.”

Without hesitation, Albus pulled Astoria into a hug again, and she laughed softly as he did. It was only a moment later that Scorpius had joined in, hugging his fiance and mother tightly and never wanting to let either of them go.

“I think you’ve ruined Christmas for me this year, Astoria.”

She laughed. “I sure hope not. Because Scorpius _did_ get you some pretty cool presents this year…”

“Then it sounds like this Christmas is shaping up to be my favourite Christmas ever.”


	10. Fools and Eggnog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know. I think I’m more worried about your brother making a fool out of himself in front of my father. You remember that time we all went out for dinner and James got kicked out of the restaurant for getting too drunk and being too loud? Dad definitely remembers that.”
> 
> Twelve Christmas themed Scorbus one shots, updated throughout the month of December!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Eve! This is just a whole lot of Christmas Eve goodness at The Burrow with the Potter/Weasley children, with a few guest appearances. I love this one so much. It makes me nostalgic for big family Christmases. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Twitter: @hogwartsahoy

Molly Weasley was absolutely _not_ having any of it. She turned to James, a fiery look in her eye despite the apron she was wearing being _extremely_ festive, and glared at him.

“You can either do as I say, or you can get out of my kitchen.”

Stood beside James, Albus stifled a laugh and then grabbed James by the arm and tugged him away from the kitchen. James yelled an apology as he went, and as soon as they were in the living room, James burst out into laughter and collapsed on the couch.

Albus went and found a seat beside Scorpius, who happily wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “This Christmas Eve is certainly turning out to be a lot more fun than I thought it would be. What time will your parents be here?”

“By the sounds of your laughter, I’m starting to regret inviting them,” Scorpius admitted, both a little jokingly and also entirely seriously. He knew his mother would fit in with the Weasley-Potter brood, but his father…

Thankfully, it was only tonight that they were celebrating Christmas.

With a hand, Scorpius started softly playing with Albus’ hair just as Teddy entered the room holding a tray full of drinks – eggnog _and_ firewhiskey _and_ butterbeer. He passed them out among the people in the room, and Albus and Scorpius both ended up with a butterbeer each.

“Oi, Ted– did you spike this?” He yelled as Teddy left the room to take the tray back.

Scorpius flicked him gently on the top of his head.

Across the room, James took a sip of his eggnog. “This one is _definitely_ alcoholic.”

This was definitely shaping up to be quite the night.

“For my sake,” Scorpius said, looking down at Albus, who had shuffled down to lean on his chest rather than against his shoulder, “I really hope that it _isn’t_ spiked so that you don’t entirely embarrass yourself in front of my parents _or_ make a fool out of me. I would very much like you to be invited back for a Christmas at Malfoy Manor one day, you know?”

Albus took a sip of his butterbeer. “Then you’ll be happy to know it isn’t.”

Teddy returned to the room and sat down in the empty spot at the end of Albus and Scorpius’ lounge. He held a firewhiskey in his hands and took a long sip of it. Clearly _he_ wasn’t bothered by making a good impression on his soon to be arriving relatives.

The two boys just watched as Lily and James got into a quietly heated argument over which was the _best_ Christmas drink – her butterbeer or his eggnog. Scorpius continued to play around with Albus’ hair a little. He was growing it out to be a little longer and Scorpius loved it. The fact that he could play with it now was one of the only reasons that Albus was even growing it in the first place.

He was clearly just taking inspiration from Draco Malfoy’s ponytail, though he doubted he could pull off a look on _that_ level. He doubted it very much.

And as for Draco Malfoy himself, Albus did intend to be on his best behaviour. Though it wasn’t like it mattered too much – Albus and Scorpius were already engaged to be married in January and Draco had given his blessing on their entire relationship several years ago now. Plus, Astoria had basically adopted him as a second son.

Quietly, so that it was just between the two of them, Albus looked up at Scorpius and spoke. “I won’t make a fool out of you tonight. You know I won’t.”

Scorpius smiled down at him. “I know. I think I’m more worried about your brother making a fool out of _himself_ in front of my father. You remember that time we all went out for dinner and James got kicked out of the restaurant for getting too drunk and being too loud? Dad definitely remembers that.”

Albus snorted. “I can’t promise there won’t be a repeat tonight. I think my grandma is already ready to kick him out if he steps into the kitchen once more tonight.”

“Oh, so _that_ was why you and James ran out of there five minutes ago.”

“Uh-huh,” Albus nodded. “She asked him to peel the potatoes. Instead, he cut them into the shapes of Christmas trees and stared at her repeating the words ‘Potato art’ until she got mad at him.”

Scorpius couldn’t stop himself from laughing.

“My reaction exactly.” Albus hummed.

The living room got quiet as they heard the unmistakable crack of people apparating into the surrounds of The Burrow, and it was only a few minutes later that they heard Draco and Astoria entering and being greeted by Molly, Arthur, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and several other Weasley’s and their partners.

Everyone in the living room did their best to look on their best behaviour before Astoria and Draco came inside to greet them. Albus stayed leant up against Scorpius, and Scorpius kept playing with his hair. Teddy focused on drinking his firewhiskey. James and Lily were trying to guess what the presents under the tree were. Rose and Hugo were looking at old photos on the fireplace mantlepiece.

The door creaked open and Draco and Astoria entered.

And then…

“You look like Rudolph!” _James._

Draco’s head turned to look at him, eyebrows furrowed in his confusion.

“Because you have a red nose. Bit cold outside, isn’t it? Did you drive a sleigh here?”

Scorpius held his breath and Albus found his hand and gave it a squeeze.

“I did say I couldn’t not promise a repeat.” He whispered up at his fiance.

Luckily, Astoria was there to break the tension by walking past Draco and straight to Teddy, who stood up and gave her a hug. Then, she came to Albus and Scorpius and when they both attempted to move, she stopped them and insisted on hugging them while they were sat down because you “just look too cute sitting there together”. Albus got a good kick out of that.

Soon enough, the two had left the room to rejoin all the other parents and James let out a long breath of relief, which soon turned into laughter.

“You look like _Rudolph!?”_ Albus yelled, finally cracking. “James, _really_?”

The minor outburst caught Scorpius by surprise.

James paused his laughter and turned to look at his brother. “Well he did! He had a red nose. But I don’t think he took offence to it. It was all in good fun! And… _yes,_ the alcohol might be getting to me a little.”

“This is the first time Scorpius’ parents have joined us for a Christmas celebration, James. I just thought you’d have a little bit more restraint when it came to that.” Albus shook his head and turned to stare up at the ceiling.

James gaped in shock.

“He doesn’t mean that.” It was Scorpius’ turn to speak, and he directed his words firstly at James. “Al, you know my parents probably got a real kick out of that joke. There’s no need to yell at James about it, honey.”

Then there was a knock at the door, and Arthur stuck his head inside.

“Molly’s just about to serve the dinner. Come on out and grab your seats, kids.”

James, Teddy, Hugo, Rose and Lily all left the room, but Scorpius tugged Albus back. There was no way he was going to dinner in a foul mood from a simple joke on his brothers behalf. And he knew he was the only one who was going to cheer him up.

Albus stared at him, confused. “Why aren’t we at the table? I’m hungry.”

“Because,” Scorpius started, “you’re in a bad mood.”

“I am not!”

“Oh, you are,” Scorpius insisted. Gently, he pressed a kiss to his lips. “It’s _Christmas,_ Al. This is the time to be happy and festive and merry and to have fun. That’s all James was doing, and I saw the look on my mum’s face when she came and hugged us. She and dad will probably go home and laugh about it tonight. I can guarantee it.”

Still, Albus pouted. “You just said you didn’t want to be made a fool of, though. And then James came along and did it.”

“He didn’t say _I_ looked like Rudolph, did he?”

Albus shook his head.

“ _Exactly._ It was funny. I don’t feel like a fool. All I want right now is to go into that dining room, sit next to my mum and you at Christmas Eve dinner and to have a good time. So what do you say? Yes?” He held out a hand to Albus. “Will you join me for dinner?”

Slowly, Albus’ lips twitched up into a small smile and he nodded.

“How could I ever resist you?”

Scorpius grinned. “You can’t. It’s Christmas.”

As he tugged Albus out of the living room and into the dining room to join the others, Albus knew he was wrong – he couldn’t resist him just because it was Christmas. He supposed it just had something to do with the fact of love.


	11. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You don’t want to learn how to fly anymore? Then why did you point out that broomstick in Diagon Alley last Sunday and tell me it looked like a good flier.”
> 
> Twelve Christmas themed Scorbus one shots, updated throughout the month of December!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! As a celebration for Christmas, have this adorable (in my opinion) one shot where Scorpius helps Albus conquer a slight fear of flying. Thank you for reading all these Christmassy ones (as this is the last Christmas one, and there will be a New Year one posted later this month to finish off the 12 days) and I hope you've enjoyed them. Have a very merry Christmas!
> 
> Twitter: @hogwartsahoy

“No,” Albus shook his head as he looked at Scorpius. “I’m not doing that.”

In the middle of the snow covered garden of The Burrow, Scorpius was standing, wrapped up in a large blue coat, woollen gloves on his hands and a beanie that looked like a Santa hat on his head. In his hand, he held a broom – his broom, a Firebolt. And his plan was to get Albus on it for the first time in his life.

“Albus,” Scorpius stepped forward, and Albus stepped back. “You promised. Back when we were at school and I got on the team as a seeker. You said that one day, you’d let me teach you how to fly.”

He shook his head. “I don’t _want_ to learn how to fly anymore.”

It might have had something to do with the fact that it was absolutely freezing cold, he could barely feel his toes even though he had very warm socks and boots on, but mostly it had to do with the fact that Albus was just absolutely bloody terrified.

There was a reason he’d never tried out for the Quidditch team. And yes, he felt a little ashamed about that. His father, the famous Gryffindor Seeker and his mother, who had actually professionally played the sport, and their son couldn’t even summon a broomstick himself. Ever since his first year flying lessons, he’d held that shame deep within. For a while, he was glad that Scorpius didn’t seem interested in joining the team. That had changed after a while though, because then Scorpius was winning game after game in their fifth year _and_ he had a very nice Quidditch jersey that Albus often got to steal.

That was really the only part about Quidditch and flying that Albus liked.

“You don’t want to learn how to fly anymore? Then why did you point out that broomstick in Diagon Alley last Sunday and tell me it _looked like a good flier._ ” Scorpius raised an eyebrow. Albus confused him at least once a day, he swore.

Currently inside the living room of The Burrow, Albus had that very broomstick wrapped up under the tree as a present. His cheeks turned pink, and he was thrilled that he could just blame it on the cold.

“I don’t know… didn’t it?”

Scorpius chuckled, and then relented. “Yes, it was a very nice broom. But just be honest with me,” he walked towards Albus and stopped when he was right in front of him. “Why have you changed your mind? I won’t get mad at you.”

Reluctantly, Albus sighed. He had no choice but to be honest with Scorpius, especially because he had been so excited to go outside and show Albus his surprise. And he did feel a little bad that he wasn’t as excited about it as Scorpius was. “I’m a bit scared I’ll fall off and break a bone. That won’t make for a fun Christmas, will it?”

He was surprised to hear Scorpius laugh. “You’re scared to fall off? Oh Albus, you know I’ll catch you."

Still, Albus shook his head. “I’m still not doing it.”

And then Scorpius did the worst thing he could possibly do.

“Please.” He frowned, and then pouted. And then, he leant in and pecked Albus’ lips softly. “It’d be the best Christmas gift ever if you just got on the broom. I’ll hold your hand. You don’t have to fly too high. I promise.”

Albus crumbled.

“Ugh, _fine._ But if I _do_ fall off, I’m keeping all your Christmas presents.”

Scorpius’ frown turned into a grin and he reached down and took Albus’ hand in his before handing Albus the broom with the other hand. It felt strange to him, holding it, but he would do it for Scorpius’ sake. And, at least, if he pulled a Neville, there was a new broomstick waiting for Scorpius inside anyway.

“Keep a hold of my hand, and then get on the broom and kick off from the ground. You’ll hover for a second. And I won’t let you go,” Scorpius instructed. Luckily, he did keep a firm grip on Albus’ hand.

With a deep breath, Albus mounted the broom and then kicked off from the ground. He expected either nothing to happen, or for him to jump into the air and come hurtling back down into the snow, but instead, the broomstick did what it was supposed to do, and he was sitting on it hovering in the air.

He turned to Scorpius, gaping. “I’m flying!”

Grinning, Scorpius nodded. “You’re flying!”

“Yeah, take _that_ Madam Hooch. I can fly a broomstick.”

Scorpius laughed at him, because he really wasn’t hovering that far off the ground, and his hand was still held in Scorpius’ hand, but it _was_ adorable, how much Albus enjoyed just hovering.

“Okay, I’m going to walk now and then you’re going to bring the broom forward.”

“Don’t let go of my hand!” Albus protested.

“I won’t. But it’s more fun when you’re moving, I promise.”

Slowly, Scorpius started to walk forwards a bit, and the broom started to move with him. He watched as Albus wobbled a little as the broom inched toward Scorpius, and the look of panic momentarily on Albus’ face as it did.

“You’re okay. You won’t fall.”

After about ten steps, Scorpius stopped again. Albus looked down at him with a grin on his face. Clearly, he’d rather enjoyed the small ride. Scorpius had other plans, though. With his spare hand, he grabbed the front of the broomstick and pulled it down to the ground.

“Are we done already?” Albus asked, sounding a little disappointed.

“No,” Scorpius shook his head. “I think we have about fifteen minutes before we have to be back inside for Christmas lunch with your family… so I figured I’d take you for a little bit of a spin.”

He was joining Albus on the broomstick a second later, and ignoring Albus’ protests as he sat behind him, wrapped an arm around Albus’ waist and used the other hand to hold the broomstick and then rose it into the air again.

Higher than just hovering. And higher still, and higher again.

Albus swore, rather loudly. “I’m going to kill you for this!”

“Kill me later,” Scorpius smiled sweetly, and he turned the broomstick around so that they could see The Burrow below them. It definitely wasn’t ideal weather to be flying, but Albus was holding on so tightly anyway that it didn’t matter much.

And against Albus’ wishes, Scorpius took them on a small ride away from The Burrow, over the hills and over the tops of trees. Eventually, Albus stopped closing his eyes every time the broom made a move and opened them. He let himself look out at the countryside surrounding The Burrow, and in the distance he could even see the house, standing in all its chaotic glory. He couldn’t help but smile.

“So, what do you think?” Scorpius asked, resting his chin on Albus’ shoulder and looking over it. “Is this as terrifying as you thought it would be?”

“Yes.” Albus spoke simply. “But I’m not hating it… so I guess I owe you an apology.”

Scorpius laughed, and then kissed Albus’ cheek. “Come on, let’s get you back to The Burrow before you decide you like it better up here than you do on the ground.”

“Unlikely,” Albus admitted with a small laugh. His hand found Scorpius’, wrapped around his waist, and he rested his on top of it. “Merry Christmas, Scorp.”

“Merry Christmas, Albus.”


	12. The Happiest New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did we invite this many people?” Scorpius sidled up to Albus, stood by the kitchen window with a glass of firewhiskey in his hand. “I swear, we did not invite this many people.”
> 
> Twelve Christmas themed Scorbus one shots (with a bonus New Year one shot), updated throughout the month of December!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years Eve – and here is the final part of The Twelve Days of Scorbus, a special New Year edition! It's full of Scorbus cuteness, with some special appearances from Karl, Polly and Yann, who I was adamant to add into this fic in one way or another, and I ended up absolutely loving it. (And I listened to the 'House Party Classics' playlist on Spotify while writing... so that's the sort of music I'm envisioning for this fic!)
> 
> If you've read all of these little one shots up to now, thank you so much! If you've read any of them, thank you! I'm so glad that these fics got so much love this month. They were so much fun to write and plan and post and definitely helped me get into the Christmas spirit. And as this is the last Scorbus fic I'm posting this year, I'm so grateful for all the love I've got on my Scorbus fics this year.
> 
> If you read any of my work this year, thank you so very much – and here's to 2020!
> 
> Happy New Year!

“Did we invite this many people?” Scorpius sidled up to Albus, stood by the kitchen window with a glass of firewhiskey in his hand. “I swear, we did _not_ invite this many people.”

Their apartment was _full._ The idea for a New Years Party was born only just before Christmas, and the boys had spent a good chunk of their spare time organising it and inviting people – which involved them digging _deep_ into the Hogwarts archives to invite classmates that weren’t totally awful to them in the end, as well as friends they already had.

Albus turned around to look at those in the room.

His brother, James, was sat on the couch with Teddy. They both had firewhiskey in hand and James seemed to be laughing rather enthusiastically at something that Teddy had just said. Albus was _certain_ that he was already drunk – and understandably so, considering the party had been in full swing for over an two and a half hours now.

“I guess some people brought friends?” He offered meekly.

There _were_ more people than he’d put on the guest list.

Stood across the room, he noticed a boy beside Karl Jenkins that he’d never seen before in his entire life. But he didn’t have any intention of telling the boy to leave and ruining his New Year when he quietly excused himself from Scorpius with a small kiss and crossed the room to join Karl.

His smile grew as he spotted Albus.

“I figured you’d come along and say hello at some point!” Karl grinned.

Albus shrugged a shoulder as he quickly wrapped the other in a hug. “I was tossing up whether I should or not… considering I _think_ you’re the culprit who invited people that Scorpius and I didn’t?”

He didn’t even have to confirm it for Albus to know.

“Well, you _might_ be right,” Karl admitted. “It’s New Years Eve! And they had no plans.”

“They’re welcome to stay, don’t worry. I didn’t come over here to kick them out,” Albus assured him with a small smile. “I actually came over here to say hello. I thought _you_ would already have plans for New Years Eve considering Scorp and I organised this so late? Or, _at least,_ Yann and Polly would have roped you into something.”

“I had a feeling,” Karl offered with a smirk, “that you and Scorpius would be doing something fun for New Year. And you know very well that without this party, it would have just been me, Yann and Polly getting drunk and playing a board game at my place. I’m just glad you invited us – all of us.”

It still felt a little strange to Albus sometimes, how the people who had been his biggest bullies during his first few years at Hogwarts had become his friends – people he’d actively sought out _after_ Hogwarts and people he’d really grown to like during his sixth year and beyond. For most of his life, he’d just expected the extent of his friendships to be Scorpius and Scorpius alone.

Albus glanced around the room. “Where _are_ Yann and Polly anyway?”

Karl spotted them and pointed them out moments later. “Together.”

Across the room, on a _single_ seater couch, Yann and Polly were sat. Or, more accurately, Yann was sat, and Polly was on his lap. She had an arm draped around his shoulders and they seemed to be talking quite intently. Albus smiled a little at the sight of them. He was surprised that they really hadn’t changed at all – he remembered them doing the _exact_ same thing in the Gryffindor common room (when they’d smuggled him and Scorpius inside one afternoon) back in their sixth year.

He caught their eyes and gave them a wave, which they returned with smiles.

“Who made this playlist, by the way?” Karl asked him, nudging him gently in the side to get his attention back from Polly and Yann.

“It was James. He offered. It’s got a bunch of Muggle songs that he and Teddy listen to, I think. I think they’ve sprinkled in a few songs from famous witches and wizards… but it’s mostly just… well, James called it the ‘best party hits’. I just took his word for it.”

And then, Albus watched as Karl downed the rest of his firewhiskey and held out a hand. “This song makes me wanna dance. Let’s dance.”

He itched to turn down the offer with his usual ‘I don’t dance’. But Karl had seen that he _did_ dance. Because not only had he seen Albus dancing with Scorpius at their wedding, but Albus and Karl had shared a dance of their own that very same night. Karl knew that Albus very much _could_ dance.

Reluctantly, but not _too_ reluctantly, Albus took Karl’s hand.

* * *

Across the room, Scorpius watched with a smile on his face as Karl forced Albus towards the dance floor. He admired their friendship – and he very much liked the fact that Albus had a solid friendship other than his, and considering they were technically _husbands_ now, well… he needed a friendship like the one he had with Karl.

And it _was_ quite amusing to try and watch Albus dance.

He didn’t even notice James sneaking up to him until he was stood right beside him with an arm wrapped around his shoulders. He leant in close so that Scorpius could hear him, and then yelled anyway.

“Why aren’t _you_ out there dancing with them?”

Scorpius shook his head. “I’m letting Albus have his moment!”

“It’s nearly midnight, you know!” James yelled, and Scorpius slightly moved his head so that he’d retain at least _some_ of his hearing when the night was over. The music was loud, but James was somehow louder.

He glanced down at the watch on his wrist. 11:52pm. He hadn’t realised that time had been going so quickly. He’d been so enveloped in the party and in greeting people – like Rose, Polly, Yann and Teddy, all of whom he’d spent some time with in the past few hours – that he’d barely even seen Albus except for a few quick moments all night.

“Shouldn’t _you_ be going and finding someone to kiss then?” Scorpius spoke in reply.

James’ face broke out into a grin and he pointed across the room at Teddy, who was deep in conversation with Rose. “Yeah, I’ve already found him!” He clapped Scorpius on the back. “Want me to get my brother for you? I can drag him over here.”

Scorpius shook his head. James was _very_ drunk. “No, no. You go find Teddy.”

And luckily, James didn’t question that. He just wrapped Scorpius in a very quick hug and then disappeared to join Teddy for when the clock hit midnight. Scorpius watched him, amused, and then stepped back to watch Albus and Karl finish their dancing as the song came to an end.

He watched as Karl pulled Albus into a long hug again and couldn’t keep the smile off of his face as Karl quite literally _pushed_ Albus over towards where Scorpius was standing. Albus was grinning when he finally met up with Scorpius again.

“Did you see all of that?” Albus asked, breathless from the dance.

Scorpius nodded. “Oh, all of it. You’re a wonderful dancer.”

“Pfft.”

Albus moved to stand next to Scorpius and wrapped an arm around his waist. They stood for a moment, looking out at everyone at the party – everyone they loved, other than most of their family, of course.

Karl, Yann, Polly, James, Rose, Teddy, Lily, Hugo – and _several_ other people from their years at Hogwarts, people they knew from their jobs and other extended family members like Victoire, who didn’t look like she should be enjoying the party as much as she seemed to be.

“Hey, in five minutes you and I will be able to say we got married _last year.”_

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. “Yes, we will. It’ll be our anniversary before we know it.”

The smile on Albus’ face, if possible, grew even bigger at the thought.

“Have you spoken to Karl tonight?” He suddenly piped up and looked up at his husband.

He shook his head. “No, he was always busy talking when I made my rounds. He waved at me, though. I’m glad you got to talk with him, though. _And_ dance with him. You two, you should catch up more next year. We all should.” He looked over where Yann and Polly were still sitting, with Polly on Yann’s lap. “We should make that a resolution, what do you think?”

“I think that’s the best thing you’ve said all night.”

Scorpius snorted. “What about if I said that I love you? Does that beat it?”

Albus scrunched up his nose as he thought about it for a second, and then he nodded. “Yes. That _does_ beat it.”

And then, someone in the room started counting down from ten. Scorpius’ eyes fell to his watch, and their countdown was right– it was nearly midnight, and the last few minutes had absolutely flown by with Albus at his side.

“Five!”

“Four!”

“Three!”

“Two!”

“One!”

Albus stood up a little straighter just as everyone around the room began to yell their _Happy New Years_ and smiled at Scorpius brightly. His “Happy New Year, Scorpius” was quieter, just between the two of them, and then Albus’ lips were on his.

Arms wrapped around each other, Scorpius melted into the kiss.

The rest of the world disappeared around them, and they were just wrapped in their own little bubble of each other for a few moments. Nothing else mattered, not the people still dancing in their apartment, not the people kissing and cheering and laughing around them. Nothing but each other.

And when they finally pulled away, neither could stop smiling.

“Our first New Year as husbands,” Albus grinned up at him.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get sick of hearing you say _husband._ ”

Just as quickly as their moment together had begun, it ended – because another song was starting up and then Karl, Polly and Yann were surrounding them, pulling them both into hugs and wishing them a Happy New Year and _then_ dragging them out onto the dance floor.

The rest of the night passed as it began – with laughter, with dancing, with love. With hope for the year ahead and admiration for the year behind. With Polly and Yann dancing and spinning on the dance floor, with Karl holding Albus _and_ Scorpius’ hands and twirling them both around until they were giddy _and_ slightly dizzy.

Not just a _happy new year,_ but the _happiest_ new year.


End file.
